Trapping Achilles
by demosthenes4
Summary: This a short fan fic for Ender's shadow. It is from Bean, Itu, Ambul and Nikoli's point of view. It is from when they trap Achilles and make him confess.
1. Trapping Achilles Part 1 Preperation

This is a short Fan Fiction for ENDER'S SHADOW. It is from Bean, Nikolai, Ambul, Crazy Tom, and Itu's point of view when they trap Achilles. ---------------------------------------------------------------------------- -----------------------------------------------------  
  
Bean tapped on Rat army's barracks at 1400. An older soldier looking to be about 11 opened the door. "Whaddya want?" he asked. "I need Nikolai." Bean said. The older boy turned his back on Bean for a moment. Then Nikolai, Bean's closest friend came to the door. When he saw Bean, his eyes lit up. Bean beckoned to him to come outside the room. The other boy slammed the door shut after them. Walking briskly, Bean told Nikolai his plan, and had him wait in his room.  
  
Bean walked through the corridors till he reached the door saying:  
  
Commander Ferret army "Crazy Tom," he whispered into the door. "You there?"  
  
"Who is it?" Tom opened the door. "Oh, Bean. Why you here?"  
  
"I got something for you to help me with."  
  
"Eh."  
  
"See, I have this soldier in my army"  
  
Crazy Tom raised an eyebrow "Go on."  
  
" But I used to know him, um before he came here." Bean bit his lip. "See, we grew up in the same place."  
  
"Where?" Crazy Tom looked more interested. This was unusual.  
  
"Rotterdam. But he killed someone that saved my life and his."  
  
"I'll help." And Tom followed Bean to his Quarters where Nikolai was still waiting. Promising them he would not be long, Bean crossed the corridor to his own Army's Barracks. He called out Itu and Ambul and explained what was going to happen. Then he pried the covering off of his vent, and demonstrated to the others the way to climb into the venting.  
  
3 minutes later, everyone had assembled in the first room. Bean opened the door to where he had assembled the trap. He grouped Crazy Tom and Itu over in the right hand corner, and situated Ambul and Nikolai near them with the recorder. He tied the deadline loop around Tom and Itu, and arranged it over the pit. It was all ready. Now all they needed was Achilles. 


	2. Trapping Achilles Part 2 The wait

Ambul and the others stood waiting for Bean to return. This was nerve racking, and they hadn't even seen Achilles yet. Ambul had, of course, and Ambul was on his death list. All because he laughed. God, Achilles was so prissy. He had to have his damn respect didn't he. Well, They'd show that bastard. He wasn't any better than them, not at all. All the same, Ambul was glad to have Itu, Nikolai and Crazy Tom there. He believed Bean when he said Achilles was dangerous. Ambul was restless. He was eager to hear Achilles confess, and scared too. You couldn't help but be scared when you had a death toll. Ambul could hear Nikolai fidgeting next to him. "Shh." He whispered. "Relax. You'll be fine. "  
  
"As if." Nikolai answered back. "This guy's a mass murderer."  
  
Nikolai was nervous. No, he was downright frightened. The piss your pants kind of frightened. In fact, it was possibly he had already done just that. No, he was just sweating Badly. Trapping a mass murderer was not the kind of thing Nikolai enjoyed. He heard Ambul beside him try to reassure him. It didn't work. He was downright fidgety. He almost dropped the recorder, but caught it in time. Phew.  
  
Crazy Tom was not the kind of person to get nervous. He was the kind of person to get pissed and mad when someone was stupid. He used to really get mad, and tear bedding, rant, rave and even send out letters about what a jerk his commander was. He slightly smiled. That was before Ender. Ender changed everything. Ender changed him. He taught him to be calm, to see sense, but most of all, he saw what Crazy Tom had always seen in him self. Bean saw it too. That was the reason Tom had come along. Because Bean saw him the way he saw himself. He knew it too, and was the only one. He knew Bean had chosen the Army for Ender, he knew Bean saw him as sharp. So when Bean knocked on the door this morning, Tom came.  
  
Itu was here because, well, he had no idea why he was here. Bean was his commander, and commander says, Itu does. And maybe it was partially because he himself didn't trust Achilles. Not at all. None of the Army did. But mainly it was because he trusted Bean. So they hadn't won their games, so Bean wasn't the best at command. But he trusted Bean, because Bean trusted him. So here he was. He wasn't nervous, he wasn't mad. He was just here. 


End file.
